


[Podfic] flying feels like falling (when i close my eyes)

by SQPodfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Football | Soccer, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQPodfic/pseuds/SQPodfic
Summary: After a week with her mother, all Regina wants is a quiet plane ride home. She certainly hadn't planned on her son recognizing the woman across the aisle as one of his favorite athletes of all time.Emma Swan has long believed that being on two professional soccer teams is all the family that she will ever need. With a number of championships already under her belt and years remaining in her busy, fulfilling career, she hasn't felt anything missing from her life since she left her last foster home over a decade ago. She never imagined that sitting next to a young fan and his fascinating mother could drastically alter her ideas of what a family can be.But surely a day of traveling together isn't enough time to begin to fall in love?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	[Podfic] flying feels like falling (when i close my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flying feels like falling (when i close my eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815172) by [Caisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisin/pseuds/Caisin). 

**Title:** flying feels like falling (when i close my eyes)  
**Author:** Caisin  
**Narrator:** The Homeless Homebody  
**Cover Artist:** Mippippippi  
**Format:** MP3  
**Length:** 2 hours, 6 minutes (in two parts)

**Stream or download [here](https://archive.org/details/ch1_20191002/CH+1.mp3).**


End file.
